


Father Figure

by pure_of_heart



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_of_heart/pseuds/pure_of_heart
Summary: Jimmy watches Thomas with the kids.





	Father Figure

"Have you seen Mr Barrow anywhere?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the servant's hall.

Anna, Mrs Hughes, Bates and Alfred were sitting around the table, doing various things.

"Is he not outside?" Anna asked as she looked up from where she was mending one of Lady Mary's hats. Jimmy shook his head, "I already checked there."

"Perhaps he's doing errands for Mr Carson?" Bates suggested. Jimmy shook his head once again. "He would've told me if he were going into town."

"Why would he tell you?"Alfred piped up from the end of the table. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the man. "Because, Alfred, we're friends. Do you know what a friend is?" he barked at the ginger. Mrs Hughes made a disgruntled sound at his words.

"Whatever, I've got to go polish silver." Alfred pushed his chair back as he stood and exited the servant's hall.

"He may be in the nursery. I know Mr Carson hasn't got much work for him to be doing, he's got a bit of a relaxed day today." The housekeeper spoke. Jimmy pondered on whether or not he had enough time to see if Thomas was up there. Anna must have seen his thoughts being projected onto his face, "I'm sure Mr Carson won't mind if you scurry off for a bit. Not too long though."

Jimmy glanced at Mrs Hughes. She gave him an encouraging look before he sped out of the hall.

Bates gave a little chuckle, "You know, I do feel a little bit bad for them."

"Whatever do you mean, John?" Anna asked.

"They think they're being subtle, but if you look close enough it's as obvious as my limp."

The three servants chuckled to themselves.

****

Jimmy walked up the stairs toward the nursery. He checked each corner he went around, not wanting to be sent back downstairs to polish silver with Alfred. Upon getting closer to the slightly open nursery door, he heard high pitched giggles coming from within. He crept up to the door slowly and without making a sound, opened the door a fraction more. Inside was probably the cutest thing Jimmy had ever seen. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

Thomas was sitting on the floor with Miss Sybbie in his lap, Master George in front of him with a smile on his chubby face. He had a book in his hands and was alternating between reading to the children and tickling them.

"Bawwow, wead the book!" Miss Sybbie commanded from her spot in his lap. She could be quite bossy for a 3-year-old, Jimmy thought with a smile on his face. It didn't seem to bother Thomas though.

"What's that, Miss Sybbie? You don't want me to read the book?" He said in a playful tone. He began slowly shutting the book, prompting a reaction out of the young girl.

"No! Stop it, Bawwow!" She laughed. George began laughing when Sybbie fell out of Thomas' lap in an attempt to reach the book. The sound of children's laughter made Jimmy smile, and his heart swelled when he remembered that his darling Thomas was the cause of it. He leaned forward a bit to get a better view, but he leaned too much and the door swung open more than he wanted. Thomas didn't notice, too distracted as he was talking to George. Sybbie, however, did notice.

"Jimmy!" she shouted before getting up and running to him. Thomas turned his head and smiled as he saw Jimmy. He picked up Master George, balancing him on his hip and walking over to Jimmy.

"You're quite popular up here, aren't you, Mr Barrow?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows. Sybbie walked over to her toys when she realised Jimmy had not brought anything for her.

"Well, I had a bit of spare time, and Nanny had to pop out for a bit." George looked at Jimmy with big curious eyes. He reached out a hand toward Jimmy in a silent beg for him to hold him.

"I think Master George wants you to hold him, hmm?" Thomas smile and began handing the child over. Jimmy shook his head and took a minor step back.

"Oh no, I really don't- Thomas...I've never held a-" his protest was cut off as the warm wight of Master George landed in his arms. Jimmy quickly moved his arms in a panic to try and support the child as best he could. He didn't want to drop the child, after all. He would be in big trouble for that.

"Put your hand here, like that." Thomas guided his arm to rest beneath Master George. Jimmy moved away from the door and shut it with the heel of his foot in case anyone walked past. He didn't think a lowly servant holding the heir to the estate would go down very well, especially with Mr Carson.

"Thomas, are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Jimmy worried.

"Oh, it's alright, darling."

The blond footman smiled at the pet name. At first, he had detested pet names from Thomas. He used to think them girly, but after Thomas kept 'accidentally' calling him darling, love, sweetheart etc. he learned to love the little skip his heart made. Distantly, he heard a gong sound throughout the house.

"Shite, is that the dressing gong? I've got to go." Jimmy hastily handed Master George back to Thomas.

"Language, and yes it is." Thomas jutted his hip out slightly to accommodate for Master George. Jimmy thought Thomas would make the perfect father.

"Are you not coming down for dinner service?" Jimmy asked. Thomas shook his head, "Mr Carson's on dinner duty tonight. I'm going to stay up here with the little ones for a bit longer."

Jimmy filled with warmth and adoration for the man in front of him. So cold he was around the other servants, but he transformed into something completely opposite when with children.

Without thinking, Jimmy leaned in to kiss Thomas. On instinct, Thomas moved and their lips touched. It was only a short kiss, but it sparked so many emotions in Jimmy.

Imagine if we had our own little family, and I got to do this every day as I left for work, he thought as he took in the sight of Thomas with the children.

"See you after dinner, yeah? Have a couple rounds of cards?" Jimmy spoke.

"Of course, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, Thomas."

Jimmy left the nursery with a smile on his face.

****

"Daddy, can I ask a question?" Sybbie asked her father one day when they were out on a picnic with Aunt Mary and Cousin George.

"Of course, darling. What is it?" He answered. Sybbie put her toys down, a sign she wanted a proper answer.

"Does Bawwow love Jimmy like you loved mummy?"

Mary gasped, and Tom looked to her for guidance on what to do. She shrugged.

"Why would you ask me that, Sybbie?" he asked cautiously. Sybbie had picked her dolls up again. "One day, in the nursery, Bawwow was playing with us and Jimmy came and watched. Then Jimmy left and Bawwow gave him a kiss and said he loved him. And Jimmy said it back. And you always tell me about how you and mummy loved each other."

Tom looked at Mary, who was just as shocked as he was.

"Well...personally, I think Barrow and James love each other in the same way Mummy and I did. They just don't tell people because other people don't think the same way as I do."

"Sybbie, darling, Barrow and James must keep their love a secret. This means you can not tell anyone, otherwise, Barrow will be cross with you for telling his secret." Mary advised.

"Oh, I don't want that. I pinky promise not to tell!"

"Good girl, now, how about some sandwiches?" Tom asked. His daughter nodded enthusiastically and got up to fetch them from the basket. "That was a conversation I never thought I'd hear," Mary said. "Although I do agree with you, Barrow and James' love is just like yours or mine."

"I do feel bad for them though, and not because they have to hide their love," Tom spoke and he checked on Sybbie.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary questioned as she repositioned George on her lap.

"Well, they think they're doing a good job of hiding it. When in reality it's very obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if half the house knew" Tom laughed along with Mary.

"You know, now that I think of it, there have been a couple of occasions where I've witnessed them come out of a storage closet claiming they were looking for cleaning crystals." Mary giggled to herself. Tom let out a loud chuckle.

"Hey, stop laughing without me!" Sybbie shouted as she ran over with the sandwiches. Tom gazed at his daughter and remarked how much she looked like her mother. He missed Sybil every day, there as nothing he wouldn't give to have his wife back. How lucky Thomas and Jimmy were to find each other in a time like this, he thought.

"Here, Daddy. Your favourite." Sybbie handed him a sandwich. He smiled and took it.

"Thank you, darling."

"Bawwow calls Jimmy darling." 

Tom groaned as Mary laughed.


End file.
